Rictor!
by Nemesis121
Summary: What would have happened if Ron had followed Victor at the Yule Ball... Read and find out! Rated M for good reason... don't say i didn't warn you!


*_**Declaimer**_: I don't any of the Harry Potter characters, though J.K Rowling never thought Ron would think of Victor like this!

_**Rated M: Sexual content and slight(very) Language... Don't say I didn't warn you! **_

_**Italics/ Underlining**__** – **__Are the authors, J.K. Rowling's actually words, taken from the 4__th__ Harry Potter book, (Page. 423) _

"_Vare is Herm-own-ninny?" said a voice_

_Krum had just arrived at their table clutching two butterbeers._

"_No idea," said Ron mulishly, looking up at him. "Lost her, have you?"_

_Krum was looking surly again._

"_Vell, if you see her tell her I haff drinks," he said, and he slouched off._

Harry looked over at Ron, "You should go find him and apologize... I know you don't like the guy because he's with Hermione and all, but..." Ron's face paled as his jaw worked open and closed like a gold fish.

"Harry... if you weren't my friend..." Ron got up and followed Victor out of the Great Hall.

"Vikky—I mean Victor. Wait up please." Ron shouted, Victor turned a corner and kept going, slipping into an empty classroom. Ron stomped after him, closing the door, then stopped short when he saw the older boy. Victor had taken off his heavy brown and red over jacket and was looking up at the moon. Ron's gaze rolled over the Durmstrang's chest as he saw the muscles move in the silvery beams. Victor turned suddenly and was face to face with Ron in what seemed an impossible amount of time.

"Victor... I—uh... I just wanted to say..." Ron said stumbling over his words.

"Yes, Ron... What is it you wanted to say?" Victor said with no hint of an accent. When Victor saw the surprised look on Ron's face, he smiled, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"See... I'm not all that foreign am I?" Victor moved till Ron could feel his breath on his neck, Ron flinched violently when he felt Victors tongue slide out along his neck, he exhaled and his breath became a bit faster.

"Krum! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Ron said trying to shove the bigger boy away, and failing miserably.

"You don't like it, Ron?" Victors voice had taken an extremely husky edge to it. Victor looked into Ron's face, a wicked gleam in his mahogany eyes.

"I never—I never said I didn't like it... I just asked what you were doing..." Ron hung his head, and looked away.

He met Victor's eyes when he felt lips press against his own. Ron's lips parted under the pressure, tongue darting out instantly, sliding over Victor's ready tongue. Their lips came together, tongues dancing, hands grabbing and sliding. Ron never had felt lust burn through him like this before, it made his head spin and his little friend started to rise. Victor felt Ron's erection and immediately began grinding their pelvises together. Ron's teeth came down on Victor's neck, sucking in deeply, and then Ron slid to his knees in front of the older boy and looked up into his eyes. Victor looked back, passion ablaze in his eyes. He nodding wanting to see what the smaller boy had in mind, he grasped the wall behind him when Ron started undoing his pants, sliding out his hulking cock. Ron's tongue flicked over the tip, his hand cupping Victor's balls, rubbing the softly.

"Put it all the way in your mouth, baby... please." Victor said, the back of his head falling back against the wall with a quiet _thud_. Ron shivered at being pleaded with and being called baby, he couldn't bare to tease Victor, so he quickly slid his cock into his mouth. Victor exhaled heavily, moaning out, beginning to thrust into Ron's mouth, his hand on the back of Ron's bobbing head.

"Oh yes, Ronny baby, god you feel so fucking good, uhhhhh take me in faster, rougher, I wanna be bloody raw when your done, baby." Victor said panting slightly, sweat beading down his forehead as he held back from exploding into Ron's mouth... at least for the moment. Ron eagerly complied with his requests, ramping up his speed and aggression. He moaned deep around Victor's steel hard cock, his nails digging in deep to Victors hips, slamming the bigger boy's cock down further into his mouth, deep throating him.

"Ronny... I'm gonna explode... are you gonna swallow this load?" Victor said in desperation, he didn't wait for a reply, he blasted off his load into the boy open mouth, letting out a long, deep, guttural moan. Sliding down the wall, panting, stroking Ron's face tenderly. Ron met his eyes, there was certainly something between them, he was glad Harry had suggested he go after the Durmstrang boy. They slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber in each other's arms. They didn't wake when the door opened or when there was a rustle of robes on the stone floor, not even when the moonlight reflected off the half-moon spectacles.

* * *

_**So it'd be like totally brilliant if you would read and review... a lot of you have read my Draco / Harry story but not reviewed it... I need more feed back...**_

_**TTFN**_


End file.
